Websites and other online and offline entities often require user authentication through use of a password or a PIN. These entities may have differing requirements for password security, requiring some passwords to be longer and more complicated than others. Individuals who have a significant online presence may be required to remember numerous passwords. It is not uncommon for individuals to store their passwords in unsecure manners (for example, written in unencrypted files stored on their computers) to remember which password is tied to which site. Such practices significantly undermine the security of online systems.
What is needed are systems, methods and apparatuses for the secure storage and release of passwords such that a user is only required to remember association(s) with one or more prompts.